<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>论卡卡西怎么把galgame打出be by SitByYourSide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314190">论卡卡西怎么把galgame打出be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SitByYourSide/pseuds/SitByYourSide'>SitByYourSide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SitByYourSide/pseuds/SitByYourSide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文，补档，懒得改</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>论卡卡西怎么把galgame打出be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文，补档，懒得改</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卡卡西来的那晚很仓促。明明没有下雨，他身上却浸满了水，水沿着耷拉的白发滴上木板，卡卡西狼狈地弯腰擦拭。<br/>
“斑先生，”门口的男仆跑来，“门外有名叫卡卡西的人找您。”<br/>
宇智波带土停下了翻文件的手。“卡卡西？我不认识。”<br/>
男仆知趣地点头，很快带土听见门口杂乱的叫嚷，伴着拳脚声。<br/>
他站起来拉开窗帘看了一眼。<br/>
带土的左眼忽然疼痛起来，大脑说出去看看，外面的人说不定有你的左眼。双腿带着躯体迈向大门，路过玻璃时带土瞥了一眼自己。左眼仍是干瘪的空洞，明明早在三年前他就治好了自己的幻肢病。<br/>
门外的佣人看见他，便住了手。“你叫什么？”带土问。<br/>
“卡卡西。”白发的男人说。他直直地盯着带土，眼神像是烧灼灵魂的火。带土的心顿了一下。<br/>
“你找我？”<br/>
“带土……我……”白发的男人忽然迟疑，他缓慢地眨了两下眼睛，才开口。<br/>
“你真的不记得了啊。”他露出有点悲伤的神色，笑了一下。<br/>
带土不说话。三年前的事故不仅带走了他的左眼和右手右脚，还带走了之前的所有记忆。带土往往自嘲自己是三岁，因为他的人生只过了三年。<br/>
“我爱你。”白发的男人忽然说。他又笑了一下，转身想走。<br/>
“等一下！”带土下意识地说。<br/>
“……你，要进来坐坐吗？”</p><p>事情就是这样开始的。<br/>
在火炉旁像条落水狗一样烘干自己的卡卡西逐渐对带土寸步不离。他在带土吃饭时坐在对面，带土睡觉时悄悄钻进房间。带土第一次惊醒，发现身边躺着个白发男人时差点拔枪。带土从不怀疑他对自己的爱，谁会用那种眼神看着一个他不爱的人？他看见卡卡西第一次送他上班时眼里盈满的泪水，卡卡西飞快地扭过头去，而直到带土按下顶楼的电梯，也仍然在回味。他从没被人这么爱过。<br/>
带土接手了宇智波斑的公司，在外，他一概让人称呼他为斑。他也这么要求过卡卡西，但卡卡西却固执地不肯改口。<br/>
“说起来，我从没告诉过他我叫带土，”带土抽着烟，真正的宇智波斑坐在他对面，饶有兴致地听，“他从哪儿知道的？”<br/>
“他会不会真的认识我？”<br/>
斑哼笑了一声。“你以为我是来听你的恋爱故事？”<br/>
“我和他不是那种关系。”带土烦躁地说。“我想不起来他是谁。”<br/>
“想得起来，想不起来，又有什么关系？”斑的表情像听见什么无聊的笑话，“活干得怎么样？”<br/>
斑在策划一个奇怪的项目，他称之为无限月读。带土虽不理解斑的狂热，但对这个把自己从医院带出去的“远房亲戚”的事，仍然很乐意帮忙。</p><p>“他说他爱我，可是他为什么爱我呢？”过了一会带土又说。他脸上的迷茫神色，简直像真的只有三岁。<br/>
斑不耐烦地抡起计划书砸过去。<br/>
“快滚，臭小子。”</p><p>带土默默地看着卡卡西吃饭的脸。他拉下总不离身的口罩，露出白得有些脆弱的皮肤。他为什么那么爱我呢？带土又想，可他总问不出口。<br/>
虽然我确实能感受到他的爱。带土想，卡卡西正骑在他的身上，激烈的摇晃让带土感到爱情的眩晕。他侧过头，避开卡卡西低头的深吻。<br/>
卡卡西真是主动极了。这三年里带土没有和男人的体验，也没有和女人的。不说恋爱，他连朋友也没有几个。带土忽然开始奇怪，为什么自己长久以来，都仿佛天经地义般地接受了这种日常的生活？7点起床，7点15吃早餐，在7点30前坐进车里，8点之前就上班。下班就回家，轿车总开成直线。仿佛三年前的事情带走的不仅是记忆还有生命力，他甚至不知道三年前到底发生了什么，他竟然从没找斑问过。带土隐约感到一些不安。<br/>
卡卡西在带土的身上高潮了。他喘了一会，低下头深深地含住带土的性器。带土无目的地看着天花板，偶尔看一眼卡卡西，却总能对上他温柔的双眼。带土没有忍住，直起身搂抱了卡卡西。</p><p>“你最近提那个卡卡西太多次了。”斑的眼神是另一种意味上的火焰，像真的能烧穿带土。“计划进行得如何？”<br/>
“你在找三年前的事故资料？”斑听完带土的汇报后忽然说。<br/>
带土盯着斑，一言不发。<br/>
“我派人查过了，木叶没有叫卡卡西的人。连旗木这个姓都没有。”斑点起雪茄，“知道你的姓名住址，还爱过你？这么巧的事？”<br/>
斑站起来，把一个文件夹留在桌上，“你要的资料。”</p><p>带土烦躁地走进家里。穿着女仆长裙的卡卡西像新婚妻子似的跪下迎接他。这是带土的主意，昨晚带土在床上问了卡卡西很多事，最后他问卡卡西可以多爱他。<br/>
“只是女仆裙的话，还是没问题的。”卡卡西笑眯眯地说。<br/>
“那不穿内裤呢？”<br/>
“如果带土想的话，也可以哦。”<br/>
带土看着跪在地上的卡卡西，后者完全低下了头，露出的脖颈像柔弱的小动物。<br/>
“穿内裤了吗？”<br/>
卡卡西站起来，引导带土的手摸进他的裙摆。一路向上，摸到赤裸的入口。<br/>
“我爱你。”卡卡西温柔地说。<br/>
带土在卡卡西的耳边笑了一声。<br/>
“卡卡西这个名字是假的吧。资料也是，过往的经历也是……你爱我什么呢？爱我没有过去的记忆吗？”<br/>
感受到卡卡西的僵硬，带土更温柔地插了几下，“慢慢来，卡卡西，你说你怎么样都可以的。”<br/>
“……卡卡西确实是我的真名。”卡卡西说，“我在木叶登记的，才是假名字。”<br/>
“木叶的信息库里可没有白发男人。你接着编。”<br/>
“我留的是假照片。”<br/>
“你倒是能耐不小啊！”带土忍不住笑出来，“我想混进木叶都做不到，你能交个假照片？”<br/>
卡卡西笑了一下。“不是我想这样，是我……职业特殊。”<br/>
“职业特殊？坐台？还是站街？”<br/>
“我不是这个意思，带土……抱歉我不能说得太清楚，但我真的……”<br/>
“真的什么？真的爱我？还是真的来刺杀我？”<br/>
“对外可没有什么宇智波带土，谁告诉你我住这的？”<br/>
带土掐着卡卡西的脖子痛快地内射在他肚子里。他撩起卡卡西的裙摆擦干净下体，对后者露出狰狞的笑容。<br/>
“只有木叶的暗杀战术特别部队，才不会留真身份，所以，木叶为什么要盯上我，暗部的卡卡西？”<br/>
卡卡西的脸色灰败，确实灰败，很快他就因为过呼吸被带土送进治疗室。<br/>
“真是废物，木叶怎么派来了这种人。”带土喃喃地说。</p><p>“那个叫卡卡西的，怎么不处理掉？”在工作的休息时间，斑问。<br/>
“处理什么，那种废物杀不掉我。”<br/>
斑眯起眼睛。“这么自信，你不怕他在饭里下毒？或者从后背把你干掉。”<br/>
带土哼了一声。斑站起来，“三天之内处理掉。木叶没有他的档案，这种人不会有人认领，三天之后我派我的人。”<br/>
“这么快？我还想多操他几天。”带土阴鸷地说。</p><p>带土翻来覆去地看自己的短刀和枪。他盯着卡卡西吞咽的样子，想着该怎么把他杀掉。在暴露身份之后卡卡西就没说过爱他的话了，仿佛木偶一般，呆滞地被带土拉着走。<br/>
这种心理素质怎么进的暗部。带土又想。<br/>
“装都不会装吗？”<br/>
卡卡西惊讶地抬起头，看见带土的表情，又移开了眼。<br/>
“最近怎么不说‘我爱你’了，婊子？”<br/>
卡卡西似乎又要呼吸不稳，带土叹气。“卡卡西，你这样怎么做暗部。”<br/>
卡卡西的嘴唇抖动了一会，摇摇头。“我确实……爱你，带土。”<br/>
“不错。这句我挺爱听。多说几遍。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“说不出口吗？”带土抬起手，很温柔地抚摸上卡卡西的白发，像对着真正的情人。<br/>
“要不还是放火。”退出去后，他平和地对管家白绝说。“今晚就做，叫其他人避一避。”<br/>
“今晚？这么快？”<br/>
“再迟，就真要下不了手了。”带土笑着说。</p><p>当晚带土叫卡卡西早早上了床。他坐在床边，看着卡卡西听话地躺好。他走出去，过了一会，他又走回来。卡卡西似乎真的睡着了，平静地呼吸着，一动不动。<br/>
带土没来由地想起当初卡卡西夜袭他的事。<br/>
他又仔细地看了一会儿，轻轻走出去，安静地关上门。其他人都已经离开了。<br/>
他在门外放了一把火。<br/>
涂了桐油的门极为易燃，带土本想抽支烟，但很快烟雾就让他无法呼吸。带土站在院子里，管家为他点上香烟的火。<br/>
“恭喜斑先生。”管家说。<br/>
带土一口一口地抽着烟，看着房子逐渐化为灰烬。燃烧的木料倒塌，发出噼噼啪啪的声音，像某天夜里旺盛的炉火。<br/>
带土抽完最后一根烟，把烟头扔进火里。卡卡西还是要活下去，他突然想。一定。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ps最后卡卡西没死，只是毛烧秃了（。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>